Love at First Flight
by Marzi
Summary: My sequel to 'A SGC Love Affair'. It has to do with the SamJack ship. This story will never be finished
1. Waking Up

-1Note: Ya! Here it is, my sequel to 'A SGC Love Affair'

Hope you like it… This story doesn't have too much to do with Daniel and Janet, but they are definitely a topic of discussion. Especially in the beginning…

Love at First Flight

Waking Up

She was tired, weary… and cautious? The peculiar emotion woke her. She was feeling cautious? Sam shifted through her thoughts, trying to figure out why. She was still trying to figure it out when she headed into her kitchen. It was her day off, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be going to the SGC. But, as she poured milk onto her cereal, she remembered why she felt cautious when she woke up. Or, the best explanation she could come up with at the moment. Janet had gone into labor last night, and an extremely excited Cassie had phoned to tell her the news. Sam hurried to her phone. No new messages.

Ah, how she could look back on the last few weeks, or had it been few months, of Janet's pregnancy that had been the most amusing? Whenever they had been out to eat, Janet had managed to order some of the strangest things, and enjoy them. Cassie had been eager to help around the house, which Sam knew Daniel was grateful for. He still had active SG-1 duties, despite the fact Janet had been off work for a month.

It had saddened Sam a bit, she remembered waking up at one in the morning from a phone call from Janet, who had felt too alone to go to sleep. Daniel was spending the night off world with SG-3. They had talked until about five, when both had become too tired to continue talking. There had only been one other such incident where Sam had to actually go to her house to help Cassie calm her down. They had stayed up so late Cassie had missed most of her school day. Janet wasn't happy about that, but Sam and convinced her to let it go.

Though, there was one thing she kept from her friend. Witnessing her and Daniel's closeness, she was jealous. She didn't want to be, but she was. Every time she saw them together she remembered she was alone. Of course Sam would probably never tell them, she did not want to sour their happiness. That would make her feel worse about herself.

She came out of her daze and headed back to the counter, deciding to finish up her cereal and then call Colonel O'neill. As the last remnants of her soggy cereal was washed away with orange juice, she picked up her phone. She didn't quite understand why she hesitated before dialing, but all she could be reminded of was her cautious feeling as she woke up. She shook her head to get the feeling out.

Jack had actually started pacing. Daniel had called him to say that Janet had gone into labor, he said pretty much that much before hanging up. The guy was in a hurry. Jack couldn't blame him. He thought back to when Charlie was born. He took as much from those memories as he dared before pushing them away. He had paced for a while until he decided he might as well get some sleep. When he woke up, he started pacing again. There had been no messages on his machine. Jack took a beer out of his fridge to try and calm himself. He was getting all worked up over nothing.

Though, during the last terms of her pregnancy Daniel had to be off world on several occasions. Jack watched him practically speed out of the mountain every time he got back form an overnight stay. He managed to talk with Daniel about it. Daniel had been quite truthful. He couldn't stand to be away from her for too long, one time when SG-1 was being held off world by a tribe of primitive humans, Daniel nearly considered shooting them to get back to the gate.

Jack convinced him otherwise, and they had to spend the next two days to bargain for their freedom. Daniel had been out of his gear and gone without bothering to stay for the briefing. Hammond hadn't really minded, until he learned a key part of what they learned on the other planet was large tablet Daniel was translating. They only got half of their briefing done, and had to schedule another one in the next day around all of his other meetings.

Daniel was happy with Janet. It was amazing how happy they were. Jack stared at his half empty beer, when his phone rang. Maybe it was Daniel.

"Hello?"

"Sir?" No, just Carter.

"Hey Carter." He leaned against his counter, taking a sip of his beer. "Daniel call you?"

"No, Cassie gave me the message last night though. Can't wait to hear."

There was an odd silence. Why was she calling him anyway? Jack was just about to ask that such question when his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID. "Hey, I'm getting a call from Daniel, talk to you in a few." He hung up the house phone and answered his cell. He Didn't know why he had felt disappointed with his conversation with Carter.

Daniel had the dumbest grin on his face, and dark bags under his eyes. Cassie was half awake in a chair beside him. When Teal'c, Jack and Sam showed up, he had jumped out of his chair with surprising speed. Especially for someone who had been awake for roughly twelve hours. Cassie woke at the sound of Daniel getting up. When she noticed who had joined them, she got up, much slower than Daniel had.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the look on Daniel's face, none of them could help it. He looked so tired, Janet had probably tried to get him to sleep on more than one occasion. She was still a doctor.

"Well, Daniel, where's the little one?"

Daniel laughed, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his friend's near manic seeming display. Sam and Jack didn't seem to mind it all, so Teal'c assumed it wasn't worth noticing.

"Come on guys." Daniel led them down the hall, Cassie was walking beside her step-father.

-Well, here I go… And I'm sorry to inform people who are reading this, that the next few chapters will be very short.


	2. The New SGC Personnel

-The New SGC Personnel

The moment they entered the room, the lone nurse who had been overlooking a small clipboard immediately left. She gave Daniel a strange look as she left. Cassie moved over to Sam to explain.

"Ever since the baby was born, Daniel hasn't stopped smiling."

Sam shook her head, she had never pictured Daniel becoming this excited. Janet was propped up in a large hospital bed, her hair was pulled back, and even from a distance Sam could tell she was tired. But she was also happy, not nearly as giddy as Daniel, more contended. Her arms cradled a small form.

She could hardly move forward, the small child held so tenderly in Janet's arms. It was a new member of the family. Not just Daniel's and Janet's family, but the family of the SGC. Sam felt like taking a breath to steady herself, she had no idea why she felt so nervous. She had to think about this again. A new life had started, and it meant so much more than she was willing to come to terms with. Life was moving forward. It had started with Daniel and Janet's marriage, and now their little child. And then Sam realized she didn't know if it was boy or a girl.

Sam was beside Janet now. "Whose the little baby?" Her voice was close to a whisper, Colonel O'neill was right behind her, taking in the baby's appearance.

"He's Myrcroft Nick Jackson."

"Mycroft?" Jack asked, that was one of the strangest names he had ever heard.

"Yes, that was all Janet's idea." The teasing tone didn't lessen the warmth on Daniel's face.

"Is Nick the name of your grandfather Nicolas Ballard, Daniel Jackson?" It was the first time Teal'c had spoken.

"Yea, it just sort of popped in my head so we decided it would have to fit. We didn't really like the other name we were thinking of anyway."

"Which was?" Jack received no response other then the sad shake of Daniel's head, indicating he didn't even want to mention it.

"He's beautiful." Sam smiled, taking in the small features of the new baby.

"He takes after his father." Janet looked sideways as Daniel, who blushed.

His colored cheeks received a raised eyebrow from Teal'c, which caused Cassie to smile, before heading to sleep curled up in a visitor's chair. Noticing Cassie asleep in the chair, Janet turned to berate Daniel.

"Even I've gotten some sleep. Even if its on that couch two feet away from me, you need to rest." Daniel opened his mouth to protest, so the three of them left.

Sam shook her head. "I can't believe it."

Jack smiled, "Carter, do you think that boy will grow up to work at the SGC?"

She laughed. "I don't know sir, but I don't know if Daniel would let him join the military."

"Janet's in the military." Jack pointed out.

"True." Sam tilted her head. "What do you think Teal'c?"

"Mycroft Jackson has an equal chance of becoming a member of the SGC as he does in the many other fields your planet provides Major Carter."

"Oh T." Jack shook his head. An eyebrow was raised. "You don't even give the poor kid a chance to just be called by his first name!"

-Well, I hope you're enjoying this so far.. And, you may be wondering, where in the world did the name Mycroft come from? I read it from a rather interesting series about a woman in a different version of the world.. I really like, and if I ever have a son you're to be sure he will be names Mycroft. Regardless of whatever my husbands objections could be. Also, I'm sorry for such short chapters. They will get longer, promise! Eventually anyway…


	3. The First Mission

The First Mission

Sam was sitting in her rolly-chair in her lab. She had been going over the plan of the capacitors giving power to the gate. It had been a long term project of hers, make the gate run on less energy. But as of right now she couldn't get into her work. All she could think about was the small baby she had seen earlier that day.

Daniel and Janet were moving forward with their lives. It seemed her life hadn't moved at all, the last major event was joining the Stargate program. Or was it her father becoming one of the Tok'ra? Well, it had been quite a while. Leaning back in her chair, she didn't notice someone had come to her office.

"Major?" She looked up to see General Hammond.

"General." Sam stood up quickly. He walked into her lab.

"How's the new arrival?"

"Cute as a button sir," they both turned to see Jack in the door. He smiled as their attention focused on them.

"Really now?" Hammond laughed. Looking between the pair of them, he sighed. It wasn't really an unhappy sigh, but whatever he was about to say he wasn't too happy about. "Dr. Jackson has requested some down time, I've gladly given it to him after what he's just now going through." That couldn't be the one reason why he was unhappy. "During his leave Daniel will be considering whether or not to rejoin SG-1 once he comes back."

"What?" Sam and Jack spoke together. It was Jack who continued. "You can't be serious sir."

"I am Colonel. I would like you to inform Teal'c, and don't be to rough with Dr Jackson. He has to make a lot of choices now, for his entire family."

Jack fell silent. Hammond was a working man, and he had a family. But, he knew he hardly got to see them. And thinking back to those panicked times when Daniel thought he had to spend just one night away from Janet, and now with a new baby, he could see where his thoughts were turning. Sam's thoughts seemed to be following a similar trail as the General left.

The three of them were heading slowly up the ramp slowly. Daniel wasn't with them, yes, at the moment he was just gone on leave, but they couldn't help but wonder if he would come back, even after that. Even though they knew there was an equal chance Daniel would be returning to the SGC, they couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't, which made them all feel a silent loss. The worst part was the hope that lingered when they thought they should see Daniel in two weeks.

Yet, when they had scouted the area and discovered a ruined city, Carter felt like screaming in annoyance because she had no idea if Daniel would ever be there again to discover a new, ancient place. To eagerly head for the library, and ignore the Xs that marked buried jewels. And then again, for two weeks at least, Daniel had to come back, Janet didn't have to worry.

Every time she thought about it, a new equation was added to the table. A different point of view. Janet's point of view on the matter was definitely important, but wouldn't she be coming back to work as well?

"Welcome back SG-1." There was a brief pause in words until the team reached the bottom of the ramp. "Briefing in 0100 hours."

"Just enough time to shower." Jack murmured, heading out of the gate room as quickly as possible.

"Is O'neill well Major Carter?"

"We're just thinking about Daniel Teal'c, you know he might not come back, and he can only be happy for him if he does. Staying and going are both good decisions." Sam headed out of the room to wash as well.

Teal'c understood their silence, could understand the worry too. Yet, why should they mourn him as he decided to stay with his family, if he hadn't even decided yet? What Daniel Jackson's next move would be was undetermined, but people here always seemed to come to the worst conclusions.

Daniel, the one SG-1's questions revolved around, wasn't even thinking about what weighted upon his friends. He had brought Janet and Cassie back from the Hospital, and settling the new baby in was now the first priority. As was spending nearly everyone of his waking minutes talking to him. His son. He just couldn't get over it.

Janet wanted to sleep, she also wanted to see everything Mycroft did. She also didn't want Cassie to feel completely shunned. The teen had laughed at the thought of being left out. And had already taken multiple pictures of Daniel playing the boy on her phone and sent them to her friends. All of them were quite jealous.

- Well, my infamously short chapters… oh well, I just had to settle things into this mood. I think I'm going to pick things up a bit…


	4. Condolences

Condolences

Jack was heading over to her lab to speak with Carter. She had been so quiet and sad since Mycroft had been born. Something aside from Daniel's possible departure was bothering her. It was affecting her ability to concentrate when they were off world, so he had several reasons to talk to her about it.

He knocked before poking his head in. She was crouched over some papers, a pen was held loosely in one hand, and her forehead rested in her other. She looked up. "Colonel." She was surprised.

"Carter." He walked into her lab. Well, he might as well be straight to business. "Something has been bugging you lately, and I know it's not only Daniel."

Her shoulders slumped, and she dropped her pen on her desk. "I don't think my life has been going anywhere. I've been here for so long, I don't care about what I've done, nothing is changing for me. Ever since we found out Janet and Daniel were together, I keep feeling that my life has gone no where, or is stuck here and wont let me move on." She hugged herself. "I'm so jealous of what they have."

Well, she had been open. Jack hadn't been ready for open. "Want to go get some pie?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Alright, sounds good to me." She stood and rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe we could go fishing after that." Jack said as they left her lab.

"Don't push it sir." Though she still sounded tired, Sam didn't sound as lost and desperate as she had before.

When they reached the commissary, she actually took a rather large piece of pie to the table with her. Wondering if she would actually finish, Jack grabbed a fork and followed her. Once they sat, she immediately put a large piece of pie into her mouth. He took a small piece from his end, hoping she wouldn't notice. She didn't seem too.

"I don't think I really should feel like I do, I just do." She put another large piece into her mouth.

Jack had been married, he had had a family. He had almost developed a 'been there done that' type of way to looking at such relationships, he never really felt compelled to take his life anywhere after Charlie had died. He broke off a large chunk of semi-frozen whipped cream from Sam's piece of pie and contended himself with listening to her.

"I'm happy for them, I really am. Its just, everything they do seems to be affecting my life and I just want things to keep on being the same. And whenever I tell myself it's wrong to be annoyed with them, I just feel worse."

"Isn't change good?" He made sure she couldn't see his fork.

"Yea," she sighed. "I just can't see that right now though." Another piece of pie went into her mouth.

Jack began to wonder if offering her pie had been such a good idea after all. "Carter, what are you looking for?" He was surprised at how serious he sounded, she seemed surprised too.

"I, honestly don't know sir."

"Sam."

"Yes?"

/\/\/\

"Major Carter?"

"What is it Teal'c?"

"I witnessed you and O'Neill eating pie in the commissary, I wondered what had caused you to go with him."

She smiled. "Yea, I suppose deciding to eat pie with him will make him assume I want to go fishing."

"If he asks Major Carter…" Teal'c hesitated. "I will join you."

Watching him, Sam supposed some things were best left along. After all, if eating pie and fishing with Jack became normal things, something probably had gone wrong. Thankful that she had found something in her life she still enjoyed, Sam shook her head. "I don't think he will Teal'c, but thanks for the offer."

The Jaffa bowed his head, though he hesitated before leaving. Curious, Sam looked back down at the scattered reports in front of her. Staring pas them, she called out.

"You can come out now."

/\/\/\

- Sadly, I believe none of this story's chapters will be long, I hope it still has a nice feel to it though, and I'm sorry for such a small update after such the long wait!


	5. A Brief Return

A Brief Return

Speeding up her step to reach the large blast doors quicker, Sam tried not to yawn as she took her P-90 from the airmen. Nodding her head at the man, she hurried into the gate room. She stared. The event horizon was not established, in fact, Jack and Teal'c didn't even seem to care. Her bleary eyes tried to focus, grudgingly thinking about how lucky they were to be awake. Wondering how they even could be so wide awake at this hour, Sam soon found her answer.

"Daniel?" She had completely forgotten his two weeks were up.

The archaeologist laughed at her bemused and tired face. "Sorry to surprise you Sam, I guess I just wanted to shock you."

"Ha! I knew you were coming back Danny-boy." Even with his brave remark, there was now a large grin spread across his face.

"Yes Jack, I can just see you staying up all night worrying about having to replace me."

Jack gave him a dirty look that Sam broke by hugging Daniel.

"How's Mycroft?"

"Great!" A large smile immediately split his face.

"You know Daniel, I am never going to stop bugging you about that… Who knew 'ol doc had it in her to be so…?"

"Different?" The look Daniel sent Jack caused Teal'c to raise an eyebrow.

"Well kids," Hammond's voice carried through the speakers. "You still have a mission to go on."

The first to turn to the gate was Daniel, Sam shook her head. He had decided to come after all, it was amazing. Daniel was willing to still step through the gate. Sam briefly wondered if she ever had children if she would still be willing to go through. Turning her attention back to the gate, Sam decided to focus on the good points of Daniel's return.

/\/\/\

"I think you jinxed us."

"Me? You're the one who popped up out of no where…"

"No where? I'm starting to wonder if you had even noticed I was gone."

"Of course we did Danny, it's just, coming up like that. Besides, how cold it be my fault."

"I don't know Jack, you know maybe it was what you said when you first saw me…"

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, is now the best time to carry out your argument?" Teal'c asked, head turned, and completely unperturbed at the seven people it took to carry him.

Hanging upside down from their own poles, they muttered sorrys. Craning his neck, Daniel looked back at Sam.

"How are you?"

"Hanging upside down by a pole makes me nauseous."

"You can travel through the Stargate Carter, and hanging upside down makes you nauseous?" As if to torment her, Jack began swinging from his bonds, causing the people holding him to stop briefly, and jab him in the side with their weapons. "Ow." He glared at them.

"Its what you get Jack, it's called karma."

"Shut up Daniel."

"I think I will Jack." A native waved a rather pointy spear at Daniel's side.

/\/\/\

"At least we're all in the same hole."

"How nice of you to mention it Daniel."

"Oh shut up, we could very well be stuck in separate holes being eaten alive."

"Don't jinx us again Daniel."

"_You_ jinxed us the first time."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Cease speaking the both of you, before I must restrain you." Teal'c eyed them both warily. Their mouths snapped shut.

Sam watched the both of them, trying to distract herself. Her head was rested on the dirt wall of what Daniel appropriately called a 'hole'. They had descended some worn, very small, stairs to get to this place, and judging by the people technology it was indeed dug out like a hole. Closing her eyes, Sam tried to fight away the remaining effects of their trip on the poles.

"Are you well Major Carter?"

"Yea, I'm fine Teal'c." She opened her eyes to all three of her team mates starring at her. "Seriously!"

Taking off his glasses, Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, how do you guys want to get out?" Blinking to focus his eyes, he turned his attention to all of his teammates.

"Now blaring guns Daniel." Jack eyed him suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes. "I have since gotten over that Jack, but I do want to get out as soon as possible."

"I agree with Daniel Jackson, we should not remain prisoners long." Teal'c rested his arms on his knees as he spoke, now over his previous annoyance with Jack and Daniel.

Sam opened her mouth to give her own two bits, but snapped it shut as voices began drifting towards them.

"Well, what are they saying Daniel?"

"I don't recognize it Jack."

"What?"

"It is very possible for a planet to derive its own language, Jack."

Their conversation was again cut short, as three native began jabbering outside the door and pointing at them all individually.

"Crap, this looks bad." Jack was starting to get nervous as the aliens seemed to be coming to an agreement. Their conversation stopped suddenly, as another person appeared. He shouted something at them, and they hastily opened the hole's door and grabbed Daniel, who was the closest. Jack was about to jump up, but Daniel shook his head and shrugged.

/\/\/\

"I'm worried sir."

"As am I O'Neill."

"We can't be sure of anything." Jack was worried too, but what could they do, even if they knew where Daniel was? The hour that had ticked by since they dragged him out of the hole. They had unofficially decided only to call it 'the hole'. Despite the bars walling off one side, it didn't really look like a prison. Laying down to stare at the dirt ceiling, Jack began to play with a flap of his emptied vest. Another half hour sluggishly decided to crawl by.

Voices and other sounds decided to finally float down to SG-1's ears. Sitting up eagerly, they listened carefully for any sign of Daniel. They all cringed when they heard it. After what sounded like a body being dropped, the hoarse cry traveled down the dirt tunnel to SG-1. Jack ran up to the barred wall, and wrapping his hands around it and shouted down the corridor incoherently. Three men slowly came into view, carrying a bleeding shaky Daniel. Dropping him by on ground unceremoniously, they continued into the cell and grabbed Sam from where she stood. Screeching, Sam struggled as they pulled her out.

Jack dropped down by Daniel. What the hell was going on? Desperately hoping Daniel hadn't lost too much blood, Jack tried to save his friend, though his mind did drift off to what they were about to do to Sam.


	6. Getting Home

Getting Home

"Ow."

"You're awake?" Jack blinked in surprise.

"Was I asleep?"

"You did not appear to be conscious Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks Teal'c."

"Can you move?" Jack's hands hovered near Daniel, making sure he didn't try anything.

There was a pause. "No, I don't think I can."

"Well, you can still talk." Jack grumbled.

"How nice of you Jack, but you know what? It doesn't really hurt."

"Daniel, I'm counting that as a bad sign. I should have tackled them when I had the chance."

"Not so good of an idea."

"Oh?" Jack looked down at Daniel's form. He had no intention of moving him, and since he couldn't move, it was best to leave him hugging the floor.

"While they were trying to pull out my kidney…"

"What?"

"They weren't actually doing that Jack, it just felt like it."

"Where was that story going?"

"Well- one of them shouted something and it clicked."

"What clicked?"

"I know what language they're speaking, or what language they're speaking that is similar to one I know…"

"I get the point Daniel. How does this help us now?"

"It doesn't."

"Oh thanks."

"You know, it gets worse?"

"Really." Jack turned his attention to Teal'c, wondering what the Jaffa was thinking about. He was staring at the bars of their prison.

"They speak English."

"Really? Don't seem that talkative."

"Now it gets ironic."

"Just full of surprises aren't you Daniel?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, what's the irony you brought us, paralyzed-one?"

"Thanks for the optimism Jack. They're a military group."

"That's ironic?"

"I thought it was."

"Indeed O'Neill, the situation does appear to be ironic." Teal'c turned his head, to stare at Jack.

"Thanks T." He grumbled.

"Am I still bleeding?" Daniel asked.

Jack's attention snapped back to Daniel. There was a lot of blood on his side, and he was already very pale. "Maybe."

"You mean, when I was apparently unconscious, you sat there and stared at my body?"

"Well, they took Carter."

"That's bad."

"I thought so too."

"Nice Jack, be sarcastic as half your team gets tortured."

"Well, what else do you want me to do Daniel?" He snapped.

"Help me get my shirt off."

"Excuse me?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "So I don't continue bleeding freely, I want to get my wound bandaged."

"Why can't you do it?" Despite his question, Jack was already assisting Daniel in removing his shirt by propping him up.

"I don't think you were that far off from calling me 'paralyzed'."

"Really?" Jack frowned at the blood soaked garment, and then looked at the wound on Daniel's side. "It really does look like they went for your kidney."

"Yea, yea." Daniel held out his hands for his shirt.

"Oh, right," he handed it back.

"So, how long has Sam been gone?"

"'Bout an hour or so."

"Hmph."

"What does that mean Daniel?"

"Would you care for an actual definition Jack?"

"No."

"Good."

Silence descended on them, aside from the occasional wince from Daniel. Time seemed to go by even slower then when Daniel had been taken. Teal'c let his eyes rove over his teammates. Jack was hunched over, face scrunched with thought, and Daniel was slumped against the bars, looking pale and near unconsciousness. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the sounds of movement from above caused all of them to jump with surprise.

They didn't drop her like they did Daniel, but she appeared to be in the same condition. Opening the cell, they deposited her on the floor and reached for Jack. His eyes narrowed, ready to give them hell if they tried to move him.

Never getting the chance, Jack watched them as they ran hurriedly ran from the cell. Someone was shouting above ground.

"Attack?" Jack muttered.

"It is possible O'Neill."

"Or another team looking for us." Daniel managed through gritted teeth.

"Lets hope for that one." Jack decided. He sat beside Daniel, while Teal'c saw to Sam.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Get over there you idiot." He growled.

Jack turned his head, shocked. "What?"

"Go sit by Sam and worry about her."

"Why?" He hissed back, trying to keep his voice low so that Teal'c wouldn't hear him.

"If you don't know why, you should do it all the more." Despite looking pale and incredibly ill, Daniel managed to still give his best glare for Jack.

Grumbling about his knees, Jack made his way across the hole to sit by Sam. No, Carter. He was sitting by Carter. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, then left them to sit by Daniel. Jack glared at his back. Settling down into his position beside Sam, he was just starting to get comfortable when they heard shouts. From the stairs, leading to them.

"Colonel?"

Jack jumped to his feet. "Reynolds?"

"Down here!"

The blessed sight of SG-3 came into view.

"Looks like we got here just in time."

/\/\/\

-Wow…I updated. Isn't that amazing? The sad part is, I've had half of his chapter sitting in my computer since I last updated…


End file.
